


Candle Flicker

by Icovellavna



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icovellavna/pseuds/Icovellavna
Summary: Kelitharia gives a sigh, watching the candle flicker. She couldn’t do this. She’s tried and she’s tried but… she’s tired of running. She can fight back but what good does that do?A "what if"What if she gave up?





	Candle Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story about two of my original characters. No canon characters.  
> Warning: Death

Kelitharia gives a sigh, watching the candle flicker. She couldn’t do this. She’s tried and she’s tried but… she’s tired of running. She can fight back but what good does that do? She’s tried fighting back but whenever she manages to dispatch one, three more take their place. She can’t keep going on like this. She leans against the wall of the room, the single candle being her only source of light. She already sent her panther on his way, she wasn’t going to let him lose his life because of her mistakes. The candlelight flickers again, the room seemed to grow colder. She hopes that her pan- the panther- he wasn’t hers, not anymore, she hoped that he finds a new home. Somewhere to be happy, happier than she could’ve ever made him. She closes her eyes for a moment, her bow laying uselessly on her lap. She knew what was going to happen if she didn’t leave now, but… what use would that be? She can run, she has been running but… they always find her. She was expecting this eventually. No one ever left the group and got away with it. She would know, she has been in the opposite position before. A relentless hunter. He gives a snort. Some hunter she is, for years she’s been the prey, not the hunter, and they knew it. Shadows flicker behind her eyelids and she sighs. It’s time. She opens her eyes and stares at the figure that is now standing behind the candle. It flickers, casting dark shadows across his face. Finally she speaks, voice rough from disuse and full of exhaustion, “I wasn’t expecting you to be the one here.”  
The figure speaks, voice low and gruff, “You should’ve. You left and lived longer than expected, i’m almost impressed.”  
She gives a tired, knowing smile, the first one she’s given in years, “So impressed that you decided to come here yourself?”  
“No one leaves my men like you did.”  
She shrugs, “They cornered me. You should know how cornered animals react.”  
The figure tilts his head at her, he looks at the candle, “I’m not sure if I should be surprised that you gave up, or if I should have known this was coming.” The candle flickers again, seemingly in time with Kelitharia’s breaths. “You used to have a lot of spirit. What happened to that.” He didn’t need an answer, he knew.  
Another tired smile, does smiling always hurt this much? “You know, it’s fitting you’re here.” The figure tilts his head, “You took everything away from me. My home, my family, my happiness, it’s only fitting that you take this away from me too.”  
“We do what we have to do to protect the people.”  
“No. You do what you want because everyone’s too afraid to say no. You claim to protect the people but you hurt them if you don’t get what you want. But I suppose that’s why i’m in this position now. I said no.” She takes a deep, ragged breath as the candle flickers.  
He watches her. “Perhaps… perhaps you’re right. Perhaps I do what I want and no one says no. Except for you. But that’s the thing child, people don’t say no to me. Ever. I’m sorry it has to be this way though. You were one of my best agents.”  
“And that’s why you’re sorry. Because you no longer have me on a leash. Because you no longer have anyone to make an example out of, to show that there’s nowhere to hide if you leave. To play your game of cat and mouse that you enjoy so much.”  
The figure hums, “I do enjoy playing games.” The candle flickers again. They both stare at it. “You’re smiling more than usual.”  
She sighs, still smiling tiredly, “It hurts.” They both knew she wasn’t just talking about smiling.  
They watch the candle flicker for a moment longer before the figure straightens. “I have to go back to my men. Heaven knows that they can’t do anything right.” He rolls his eyes.  
She gives a chuckle, “They never could.” She rolls her shoulders, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes.  
The figure takes a step forward. The candle flickers. “You used to be one of my best agents. I won’t make you suffer.”  
Without opening her eyes she responds, “You already have.”  
The figure leans down to the candle in front of her, still flickering, full of life, unlike the still elf next to it. The figure speaks softly after a moment, “Yes.” He reaches his hand out and puts out the candle’s flame, life dying in more than one thing that night.


End file.
